


【锤基】红玫瑰／the Red Rose

by Sennsyo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennsyo/pseuds/Sennsyo





	【锤基】红玫瑰／the Red Rose

【锤基】红玫瑰／the Red Rose（上）  
外科医生锤x精神病人基AU 短篇 HE  
NC－17  
警告：黑化锤、女装基、限制高潮、口交  
………………………………………………

每当结束8小时的工作，外科医生Thor总是很想去夜店喝一两杯。

对一个惯常拿手术刀的外科医生来说，每日饮酒似乎并不合适。一般而言，那些恶魔造物会通过胃袋悄无声息地注入你的血液，让你的血管为它沉醉，让你的身体为它沉沦，让你脱不开它的掌控，想每日每夜无时无刻与它共舞，让你不知今夕何夕此地何地。

这些Thor都清楚得很，他很清楚总有一天酗酒会让他握不稳刀子，让他不能利落地切开他病人的脑袋，把那占了脑子三分之一的额叶取出来扔掉。但他不在乎，因为即使脑部组织切得不够干净、留下的手术刀疤不够完美，病人术后都不会有什么意见，因为他们会像冬眠的动物一样安静；病人的家属也提不出抗议，因为他们的目的就是让患者沉寂，所以看吧，Thor不会因为任何失误而失去工作，他干嘛要在乎？

战争之后，有无数的士兵或者平民染了癔症，他们没日没夜地想起战火硝烟，想起断壁残垣，想起血肉模糊缺胳膊少腿的战友、家人，于是他们尖叫、他们恸哭、他们生不如死。新问世的额叶切除术成了他们和他们家人的福音，只消几小时手术，他们就能将痛苦全部消弭，他们的家人也不用日日悬心。

Thor在战争中是救人性命的军医，战争后随Moniz学习几年后成了伦敦有名的神经外科医生，几乎每天都有几个主动或被动递到他面前的脑袋。相信我，如果你切了一整天所谓患者的脑子，你也会很想找个地方喝酒，以消除那种恶感，这也正是Thor现在做的。他歪在一个半开放的包间里，手里握着一杯插着柠檬的玛格丽特，面前桌上还有几瓶没开盖的威士忌，他双眼微眯，瞧着大厅里站在小型乐队前忘我表演的驻唱歌手Red Rose。

Rose是一个高挑的女人，近几天才出现在Thor常来的这家夜店，瞬间吸引了这儿所有老顾客的目光，顺带帮老板招徕了不少新客人，没人知道这个性感尤物从何而来，又为何而来，只知道她和老板看起来很熟，因为她只会跟老板Hogun亲热地打招呼。

这天她穿着黑色的bra和短裙，蹬着一双黑色细跟高跟鞋。她用黑色的丝袜包裹她修长的双腿，并在膝盖上方用黑丝带扎成的蝴蝶结固定住丝袜。她的纤纤细腰上挂着铁丝制成的黑色裙撑，看上去就像提了一个巨大的鸟笼。

夜店没有照彻室内的灯光，却有调动气氛的闪光灯和花花绿绿的彩球灯，它们的存在仿佛只是为了刺激人的眼球。加上经常遮住脸颊的黑色长卷发，Rose的面容从来都让人看不真切，但从偶尔被照亮的挺鼻尖颚和鲜红的薄唇中，人们可以看出，这个女人非常漂亮。

她穿着前卫的服饰，却唱着几十年前的歌，她在吟咏英国称雄的维多利亚时代、怀念乡绅占有的美丽田野，夜店的顾客有一种感觉——那浮夸的裙撑上早已套上一条华丽的长裙。Rose的声音很特别，她没有普通女歌手的花腔和令人称颂的高音，她的嗓音如被烟熏过般低沉，仿佛想和琼浆一起把人催醉。

Thor很自然地被她吸引了，这没有什么羞于承认的，这样的女歌手美丽又神秘，男人总是想和她搭上联系。Thor已经解决了大半的威士忌，变得有些醉了，他很喜欢这样的状态，这意味着他可以暂时忘记那让人恶心的工作，浑浑噩噩睡着，直到第二天被老板Hogun叫醒，回家整理一番后继续新一天的工作。

外科医生在包厢里越来越坐不住了，几乎要倒在坐垫上，他还是拿手撑住头眯着眼睛看大厅里的女歌手，面色因微醺而微微泛红，Thor不自禁地向她咧嘴傻傻发笑，并不知道因为酒精的催化，他的眼神里已经含有某种色情的味道。

“Come live with me and be my love～”Rose唱完一首不知名的可能是她自己原创的歌，就把话筒放回架上，走下舞台，把它交给下一个歌手。

她唱歌时并没有心不在焉，但也没有专心到哪儿去，那个包间里色迷迷的男人很早就获得了她的注意力。到夜店里来玩的，就算没有带伴儿来，也会给自己找个伴儿，而这个金色头发的男人却自始至终都一个人占着一个包厢，一杯接一杯喝个不停，仿佛只想把自己灌醉。可即使后来男人真的醉了，他的眼神还是粘附在她的身上，Rose并没有感到恶心，可能因为对方长得过于俊朗显得人畜无害，她感到好奇进而觉得旨在必得，自己大概是这个男人的那杯茶。

她随意取下裙撑，径直走到那个男人面前，把包厢的墨绿色帘子合上，打开灯，接着抿嘴笑，风情万种地撩起头发，让男人看清楚自己的脸——她很相信自己的魅力。

现在包厢成了个封闭的空间，Thor稍稍坐正，提着酒瓶，举头望着突然走到面前的女人，眼眶微微睁了睁，似乎试图看清眼前人，但混沌的神色出卖了他，他并没有完全清醒过来。Rose屈起长腿，跪到他面前的桌上，伸出涂了鲜红指甲油的手指，抬起男人的下巴，直视着他湛蓝的眼睛：“说，为什么一直看我？”

Thor的眼睛慢慢聚焦，眼前重影的事物半天才合成一个，Rose近在咫尺的脸在他面前清晰起来，这个女人有着猫眼石一般翠绿深邃的眼睛，向一边翘起的艳红薄唇颇有挑逗的意味。Thor看着Rose的面孔离他越来越近，自己都快被看不见底的瞳孔吸进去。

Rose在金发男人的唇间轻轻留下一个吻。

Thor愣住了，他抬手按在自己的嘴唇上，回味那个让他酥酥痒痒的轻吻，他几乎听见名叫“理智”的那根弦在脑子里断掉的声音。外科医生挥动壮实的手臂，欺身向前，把女人压倒在桌子上。

女人没有反抗，反而哈哈大笑。Thor一手捏住Rose下颌，一手提起手中没喝完的酒，从半空中倒进她嘴里，她来者不拒，全都咕咕哝哝纳进食道，突起的喉咙欢快地上下抖动，似乎为饱饮餍足。

酒劲上头很快，Rose白皙的脸瞬间被红潮爬满，她边狂笑边因呛住而咳嗽。

“看看你。”Thor拍着女人的脸颊，笑着嘲讽：“这才多少？就醉了。”

“咳咳。”身下的人满脸不屑，她抹下溅在脸上的酒，翠绿的眼睛更亮了：“哈，有本事，再来！”

“那好。” Thor给了女人一个深吻，他伸长舌头，无限向下索取，几乎抵到对方舌根，充分感受Rose口腔里和自己一摸一样的酒味儿，一摸一样的意乱情迷。他两手捧着女人炙热的脸颊，抬起身子定定看了好一会儿，才把空酒瓶往地上一摔：“Another！”

接着开了一瓶新的威士忌，铺天盖地往女人脸上淋，根本不需要Thor强迫，她自己张开嘴，随着Thor的动作摇头晃脑，以图接到最多的酒。Thor这次不老实，把酒液撒得到处都是，让女人铺散在桌上的黑色长发被洇得更黑更有光泽，Rose脸上的皮肤变得更加灼手，满面红光借酒力完全晕开，耳朵、脖颈甚至琵琶骨附近都被染得嫣红，她还在大笑，不过多了些癫狂的意味，她好像发了疯，还有点收不住。

前来买醉这么长时间，Thor从来没有像今天这么开心过，好像替代了酒精带来的浑浑噩噩，Rose在他控制下的疯狂首次成了Thor每天最期待的，能让他忘却工作的事情 。

被Rose的情绪带动，外科医生忽然想做得更过分，他一把揭下身下之人的bra，却发现那玩意儿带走了对方胸脯上的大部分重量。刚刚舞台上光线不好，Thor竟然没有发现这层伪装，身下之人覆盖着精细肌肉的平坦胸膛上，只有孤零零的两枚肉粒。

Thor揪起左边那颗，不停地用指甲抠索。埋头含住另一个，他的牙齿在肉珠上刮擦，时而又用舌尖在乳晕周围濡湿一圈，感受肉粒在自己口中胀大。Rose在刺激下闷哼，醉得稀里糊涂的Thor竟然发现那并不是属于女人的娇嗔：“你难道是个男人？”

Rose并没有回答。Thor恶意轻咬一下右边的乳头，身下之人呼吸变得急促，却仍然没有答话。可能因为在部队中待得时间久了，曾经的军医Thor变得男女不忌，他并没有为今晚撞到他枪口上的人不是女人而不高兴，相反变得更加亢奋，他利用惊人的臂力三下五除二把Rose的下装撕得到处都是，把预料之中的那东西一把握进手心里，跟自己的一样，他们的阴茎早就因情动硬了。

Thor把Rose拉得更靠近自己，然后把自己的勃起也掏出来，攥到一起上下撸动，另一只手也没闲着，继续在对方胸脯上摩挲，那俩肉粒似乎变得更加挺立了。Rose似乎对自己被戳穿身份无知无觉，他在金发男人的掌控下轻喘，再不然就是蓄满几口气，抓紧机会哈哈地连着笑几声，再被逗得急促的呼吸截断。

上下套弄几下后，Thor把黑发男人的阴茎塞进自己嘴里，他听见他舒服地叹了一口气，Thor就被莫名奇妙地鼓动了，他用自己温暖的口腔包裹对方的茎身，用舌头舔它，抵它的马眼，完全不让牙齿磕到它，双手还捏着对方的囊袋揉搓。Rose的哼声越来越大，似乎还夹杂着被压抑的尖叫，Thor的抚慰让他兴奋，留给他笑的机会却越来越小了。

不多时，Rose就在Thor的嘴里射了出来，他的屁股下面也因分泌出来的肠液黏腻一片。Thor邪邪一笑，把对方膝盖上的黑色丝带解下来，捆到他阴茎顶端，让他暂时射不出来。

Thor用手指沾了点汁液，简单开拓了甬道之后，就把自己的勃起塞了进去。这下黑发男人连喘气都变得困难了，他一口气提不上来，弓起身子想缓解下面被强行打开的痛苦，却无能为力，直到Thor进到他身体最里面，他才抓紧吸入一口新鲜空气。

Rose这次是真的笑不出来了，酒精造成的混乱让他不清楚不适感从何而来，他觉得很疼，想离开却浑身软得动不了。Thor把他抱起，让他坐到自己身上的时候才看见黑发男人蒙了一层水雾的绿眼睛。外科医生掐着男人纤细的腰，让他的身体一下一下往自己茎身上撞，每一次都探到甬道最里面，恨不能把囊袋也塞到紧致里。

绿眼睛里的水雾慢慢汇成水珠，从男人红润的脸颊呜呜地不住往外冒，Thor有些恍惚，他看不明白究竟是对方的生理性泪水，还是他真的把这个闯入他包间的驻唱歌手弄哭了。他只知道当他的勃起戳到对方肠道的某一点时，黑发男人的眼泪冒得更多，哼声更加粗重。他知道这就是对方的敏感点了，于是集中火力攻击这一点，享受男人在他手中的每一次抽搐。

待到自己的精液射到对方身体的时候，Thor才把黑丝带打开，让黑发男人也能纾解。就在Rose模模糊糊以为已经结束的时候，Thor把他按到桌子上，背向自己又来了几发，到最后，黑发男人呜咽声都被埋在喉咙里了。

>>>>>>

之后几天Thor下班后还是去了Hogun的夜店，却没有再看到Rose的影子，他失望地想可能是自己不分轻重的操弄让对方心有余悸，不敢再出现在自己眼前了吧。

和Rose带给自己的快感比起来，酒这种液体造成的眩晕根本不值得心向往之，在Thor尝鲜之后，他深刻的觉得那个叫Rose的驻唱歌手真的比酒更胜一筹，他才是真的恶魔造物，Thor能自愿为他沉醉，为他沉沦，为他不知今夕何夕此地何地。

可他却不见了，躲起来了。

这天Thor在开病人颅骨的时候划歪了一刀，这不是Thor第一次在做手术时手抖，却是第一次不只因为酒精的副作用，还因为一个人的不告而别。他深吸一口气，对着只有头发茬儿的脑壳儿又开了一刀，那如同盘绕卷曲的肠子一般的脑仁儿就出现在眼前，Thor淡定地取走他该取走的或者说患者家属希望他取走的部分，吩咐助手在患者失血过多之前把脑壳儿缝合。

又做完一例手术，Thor快速到卫生间去洗手，虽然做手术时戴着手套，但他总觉得它们沾满了鲜红的血液，黏糊糊的总是擦不掉，不管用了多少洗手液。他抬头看一眼镜子，嫌恶地对自己龇牙咧嘴，随后低吼一声，垂头继续搓洗手掌，直到搓到表皮泛红，将要磨破才罢手，恹恹走回办公室。他要静静坐一会儿，在下一个手术之前什么都不想。

“Dr. Odinson？又一个病人被送过来了。”助手Sif医师叩响敞开的门，示意主治医师来了新的工作。

“让他家人送他去514病房，我随后就到。”

“好的。”Sif应声退下了。

Thor套上白大褂，看一眼挂钟，盘算着如果顺利的话，还能在下班之前让新来的病人“变得更加容易看护”。

病人是被家人放在轮椅上推进来的，在一身正装和Sif攀谈的男人转身看向自己之后，Thor还以为这就是几天前和他交媾过的人，因为对方实在跟Rose长得太像了。

男人却明显不认识他，他冲Thor伸出右手：“你好，Dr. Odinson，我是Byleistr. Laufeyson，是病人的哥哥。”

一听见声音，Thor就知道对方不是他这几天牵肠挂肚的人了，因为对方声音里没有能吸引他的魅力：“原来是将军Laufey家的公子，幸会，请问病人有什么症状吗？”说着握了握Byleistr的右手，完成了这个寒暄。

“是这样的，我弟弟Loki是我父亲和一个卖唱歌手的儿子，数月前我父亲去世之后他就变得疯疯癫癫的，每天晚上都会装扮成他妈的样子，去各个夜店卖唱。”

Thor心里咯噔一下，这个病人不会就是Rose吧，他偷偷瞄一眼Byleistr身后的轮椅，Loki的脸被他同父异母的哥哥挡得死死的。

Byleistr说完尴尬一笑：“你知道的，我们家也算是名门，弟弟总是这样不是个事儿，好多社交圈里的人已经开始说闲话。我尝试跟他沟通过，可他完全不记得他晚上出去过的事儿。”

Thor冷冷地问：“所以你把他送过来接受我的手术？”

“是的，听说很多又哭又闹的精神病人，在你这儿做完手术之后安静了不少，说明你医技高超，我也是经人推荐才决定在你这儿治疗我弟弟的。”Byleistr交代。

“行，你先让我看看病人。”Thor要求。

Byleistr这才把他弟弟推到医生面前来。看到Loki脸的瞬间，Thor几乎窒息，虽然对方留着齐肩发而不是长卷发，还紧闭着眼睑，但Thor肯定，这正是他心心念念好几天的驻唱歌手，如假包换！

“他怎么睡了？”Thor疑惑。

“哦，是这样的。”Byleistr向医生解释：“我弟弟死活不肯接受治疗，我让他吃了几颗安眠药，他才乖乖过来。医生，你看，如果治好了我弟的病，价钱好商量。”说完，男人又礼貌地冲Thor笑笑。

乱收病人以提高医院收入是这儿每个医生心照不宣的事情，毕竟只有医院赚得多，他们的工资才会高。战后的英国百废待兴，除了做一个德行有亏的医生，Thor没有办法获得同样优渥的待遇，一直以来，Thor做着成千上百例同样的手术，良心不安让他只能用酗酒逃避。但不知为何，Thor这次却不愿意这样解决事情，他让Sif把Loki安置下来，转身对Byleistr说：“患者现在昏迷不醒让我不能判断病情，我想先让Loki先生留院观察几天。”

－TBC－

………………………………………………  
“Come live with me and be my love～”取自抖森读过的诗《The Passionate Shepherd to His Love》  
医疗知识纯属瞎掰，战争历史全是瞎说，当成架空就好？  
ps.事实上这手术不需要切脑袋


End file.
